Precious Memories
by Missbrookie13
Summary: He was rushed into her hospital. No memory of who he was. Where he was? It was up to her to solve his mysterious visit and rescue him. But could he rescue her from herself?
1. Heart Beats

Precious memories

Heart beats

Thump...thump...thump...thump

Then it's ceased to continue it symphony.

It had its own pace. Rapid vibrations of sound.

Music to my ears...then it stopped. Just stopped.

Not even a warning sign. My mood went south.

"We're losin him! Doctor, hurry find something!" I stood there.

Did theses nurses not know he was already dead? The dead don't come back. Even with assistance. I stopped dead on my tracks.

"He's gone! Can't you see the monitor? He isn't coming back! Get ahold of yourselves!" That was the very first time I've even yelled at my staff.

I couldn't get over their ignorance. This man died on my watch and the believed we could bring him back. Not much made sense to them. Not much to me either apparently.

"We're tried everything Doctor...he will leave you to yourself."

"...Thank you"

I walked over to the man's face. He was laying there. Probably passing over. Towards the beyond. I knew he would be in a better place.

I wasn't even thinking when I looked at his body. It was toned. He had to be in his 20s maybe older by his appearance. I looked him over on more before I started the process. I had to hurry fast. Before I probably lost him for good. I pulled the hospital blanket close to his stomach. I had to find a good network to were I could work.

I placed my hands over his heart and closed my eyes.

I concentrated on bring him back to reality.

He was nearly gone for a lil over 10 minutes so he had to of still be in his body. His organs were damaged but that didn't matter with my gift. I was a medic-nin, we can pretty much do anything we desire when we have the patience and the skills to do so. A light greenish glow summoned itself around my palms.

I need silence and this would be the perfect time to do so. None of my staff knew of this ability I possessed. After a person dies, my nurses leave me to dispose of the body in the most respectful way possible, but if I still have time I try to save them. Just a few more minutes of this and I knew he would be back to reality. I just hoped this doesn't bring back his trauma that he experienced.

I didn't want him having more to worry about.


	2. My Job

Precious Memories

Chapter 2- My Job

I couldn't resist watching his rising and falling chest. The melody was soothing. I sat there by his bedside. Waiting hoping he would wake up.

Maybe he would speak too.

I wanted to hear his voice. I wanted to grab his hand and hold it, telling him that everything was would be okay. That he was fine. Well, at least I hoped it would be.

I looked at the monitor and it said he had a good heart rate. The speed was average so I knew his recovery pace was going faster than normal. Tremendous actually. I was probably too excited about this man, but for some reason me and this person just...clicked.

I heard a knock at the door.

My heart dropped.

They didn't know about this.

"Oh shit!"

I whispered it under my breathe. I couldn't let one of my staff members find out I was understand a state of stress. I never let it show to them.

I walked towards the hospital door and waited for them to find out my dirty lil secret.

"Yes?"

"Oh Doctor! I was coming down here to inform you that you had a patient awaiting her check up."

I left out a deep breath that I had been holding in for a while. I felt like my whole body had a weight just lifted off of it.

I looked in the window. The man was still conscious. 'That's good' I thought to myself.

"Umm...Doctor? Is something troubling you?"

'Great!'

"No not at all. Why would you ask such a question?"

"Because you keep looking in at the ma..."

"What?!"

He rushed into the room without my permission. I knew that it was all over from here. He was going to find out. He was going to tell everyone what happened. He was going to tell everyone that I saved this man. I would be fired. I wouldn't be able to afford my apartment. I would have to move in with mom and dad. No one would take me in. I was doomed from the start. I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have brought this man back. I shouldn't have...I shouldn't have...I SHOULDN'T HAVE!

All these scenarios playing in my head were not helping in least bit.

I rushed in there myself, thinking of some sort of excuse I could make him believe. As long as he bought it I was fine.

"H-he's breathing?! How is he b-breathing? He died!"

I needed time to stall him. Just for two minutes. That's all I needed.

"I repaired his main capillary to his heart. It was a major blood clot. He needed to have his air ways cleared."

Maybe, just maybe he bought it. He was new after all.

"Oh, well I guess he owes you his life. When will he wake up?"

Yes, he's such a dumb-wit.

"Hopefully, very soon. Hopefully"

He shook his head and walked the opposite way. I was relived of my stress and more of my doubts. He didn't find out and I was thankful for that.

Just now I have to worry about the other matters at hand.


End file.
